The True Fairy Tail
by AlyaESayer
Summary: Everyone who knows Fairy Tail knows the antics these crazy wizards get up to, however there's always more going on than anyone could ever know
1. The Bodyguard

There was a knock at the grand estate, a beautiful blonde girl wearing a pale blue full length gown, lifted her head from a piano and smiled as she could hear the family's butler answer the door, she elegantly pushed the piano chair backwards then stood up and smoothed out her dress, then left the library to meet her father in his study.

''Lucy, there you are'' said an elderly man who refused to face her

''Of course father'' replied Lucy with her head down, clearly not wanting to stand in the same room as her father

''As you know, I will be away on business for two weeks, I have asked for Gray Fullbuster to stay here and keep you safe in the meantime''

''I understand'' she smiled

''Gray your job is to watch over my daughter to make sure these kidnapping threats do not happen''

''That's what my master told me when we spoke about your request

''Good, now I'll be leaving tomorrow and I'll return the night before the ball. I trust you will keep her out of danger while I am away''

''You have my word, that she will be safe as long as I'm around Sir'' said Gray as he stood up to shake the older man's hand

One of the maids helped Gray to settle in one of the guest rooms while Lucy went back to the library, lunch was prepared for everyone and Gray watched as Lucy went for a walk into the garden. Part of his duty was to protect Lucy so he followed her and found her kneeing before a statue of a woman bent over holding a set of keys

''Lucy'' he called

''Oh sorry'' she said as she wiped her eyes

''It's not easy to protect you if you wonder off'' he smiled as he decided to sit on the ground next to her

''I just wanted to see my mother, today is the anniversary of her death''

Gray was shocked after his years of doing jobs with the Heartfilia family he was well aware that Lucy's mother passed away but he didn't know the details

''She was ill and after she died father drove himself into his work, I was lucky though the maids saw what it did to me so they played with me when I was younger and taught me everything apart ...''

''Apart from how to be a celestial wizard'' he finished

Lucy nodded as she shed more tears

''You know, I know how you feel I lost my parents too but Fairy Tail took me in and raised me''

''I'm sorry I had no idea''

''It's not something I talk about'' he sighed as she looked at Lucy who was now drying her eyes

''You know if you have to stay by my side then you're going to be having a late night tonight'' she smiled

Gray couldn't help but laugh and rub the back of his head out of sheer embarrassment

''Miss Lucy'' said the butler

''Yes'' she smiled as she stood up and started to brush the dirt off her dress

''Your father has summoned you''

Lucy closed her eyes as she almost hissed to herself, Gray stood up and allowed Lucy to walk ahead of him, he followed her to her father's study and he made a point to stay outside the room, all he could hear was Mr Heartfilia's voice and Lucy speaking in a very timid manner. After fifteen minutes Lucy finally left the room with a small smile across her face.

''What's happened?''

''Father will be leaving just before supper''

''OK then, well lead the way after all Miss Lucy I am here to protect you'' he replied as he bowed before her

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she curtsied in return then took him to the library, she sat down on the stool with some sheet music and started to play a simple tune on the piano, Gray couldn't help but smile as she started to sing

''Like a small boat  
On the Ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might have only one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I really don't care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
I'm in too deep  
Say I'm in too deep  
And it's been twelve years  
I miss my home  
But there's still a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yea, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me''

''Wow'' said Gray

Lucy must have forgotten he was standing in the room as her cheeks flared up in embarrassment

''I knew you could play the piano but I had no idea you could sing as well'' then he decided to sit down on the stool next to Lucy

''My mother taught me both, it was something we did when it rained too much for us to play in the garden together. The maids encouraged me to keep playing after she died but I only sing on her anniversary''

''Then I guess I should be honoured to have heard it'' he smiled

''I guess''

The pair were interrupted by a knock at the door, Gray jumped away from the stool as the butler's head peeked round

''Miss Lucy, your father is about to leave''

''Thank you Geoffrey''

''And Miss Lucy, it's wonderful to hear you sing again, you sound just like your mother'' he beamed then left the pair to it. Lucy couldn't help but be embarrassed by the compliment

The pair made their way to the front entrance of the estate, Mr. Heartfillia gave a Lucy a hug and shook Gray's hand who reassured him that he would keep his daughter safe while he was away on business. Once the door was closed one of the maids lifted a top and a short skirt up for Lucy who quickly grabbed them and changed into her regular clothing.

''That's better'' he sighed as she danced down the stairs

''I forgot how much you hate dressing up'' smiled Gray

''I don't hate dressing up I just hate the dresses father expects me to wear every day'' she smiled back

''Miss Lucy, I'm going to take another trunk load of your belongings to your new house now'' said the maid

''Thanks you Aimee'' smiled Lucy as she held her hands and gave her a hug

''New house?'' asked Gray

''Yeah, everyone here is helping me to escape my father'' she sighed

''Escape, to where?'' he asked trying to hide his pain

''Magnolia'' she smiled

''What?''

Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him into the garden, where they found a bench to sit on so she could explain the situation to him

''My father is trying to marry me off to the son of one of his business associates in order to expand the family company, when I found out about it one of the maids ... Saw that I tried to take my own life.'' Lucy answered clearly upset that she was having to tell a dear friend what was going on. ''Since then everyone here apart from my father have been slowly moving my things to a small house in Magnolia.''

''That's something'' replied Gray in shock

''Tell me about it, I know I shouldn't lie to him but I will not be a trophy to anyone nor be with someone I could never love''

''I get that, plus with you living in Magnolia I could introduce to Fairy Tail. You never know Gramps might let you join us'' he smiled

''Really, I could join Fairy Tail?'' she asked a little too hopeful

''I don't see why not, Gramps never turns down a mage plus we don't have a celestial wizard there'' he smiled noticing that there was something wonderful about the way she was smiling

''That's amazing thank you Gray'' said Lucy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. At first he was surprised but he slowly relaxed then placed one of his hands on her back

The pair made their way back to the house, Gray followed Lucy as they went back to the library and Lucy picked out a few books, which she placed on a huge table, she sat down and grabbed a book at the top of the pile

''What are you doing?'' asked Gray

''Some of these books are priceless and I won't be able to take them with me when I leave so I need to make sure I have copies of various forms of celestial magic that I could use in the future when I get my hands on those keys, that's if I can get them''

She opened the book and noticed something terrible had happened

''These books are fake'' she muttered

''Say that again?'' asked Gray as he removed his feet from the table and sat up in his chair

Lucy turned the book around and showed it to Gray, he also saw the pages were blank

''This can't be happening'' muttered Lucy as she ran her hands through her blonde locks with unshed tears. ''My mother's books have gone''

''There has to be a good explanation for this come on, let's ask Geoffrey is he knows anything''

Gray stood up and helped a heartbroken Lucy out of her chair, he wanted to move but she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as she started to cry, ''Those books and my magic are all I have left of her now''

A knock at the door caused the two to jump away from each other as a maid poked her head round the door.

''Miss Lucy, Carlos was wondering if you were interested in helping him prepare this evenings meal''

Lucy couldn't help but smile, ''I'll be in the kitchen in a few minutes but in the meantime could you find Geoffrey for me and ask him to meet us there''

''Of course, Miss Lucy'' she replied with a nod

Gray and Lucy slowly made their way to the kitchens in deep silence, he was well aware that Lucy was upset over the books and he just wasn't use to a woman needing comfort around him and he had no idea what t do

'' Miss Lucy you wanted to see me?'' said Geoffrey as he met the pair just outside the kitchens''

''Oh sorry yes, I was wondering if you noticed anything strange about my mother's old books?'' she asked

''I do apologise Miss Lucy, I was meant to tell you that we had the books replaced with fakes in order for you to keep them when you leave''

Lucy couldn't help but smile as he hugged the butler

''Thank you'' she mumbled with tears in her eyes

''You are very welcome, we all know how much you want to be a wizard like your mother and her books will help''

Gray was smiling as he could see just how much the staff truly loved Lucy

''Now let's dry those tears, I do believe you and Carlos have supper to prepare for everyone'' he said as Lucy took a few steps back and accepted the handkerchief the butler handed her.

Gray sat at the island in the kitchen as Lucy and the chef worked well together as they prepared a feast for everyone in the estate, she was beaming with excitement as Gray talked about the crazy antics of the guild and even spoke well of some of his fellow guild members. Once the meal had been prepared, they all took the plates of food into the grand dining hall, they each sat down and talked about anything and everything. After the meal the staff tidied up and Lucy excused herself from the table asking Gray to give her some space while she took care of a few things as the sun begun to set.

Gray lay on his bed and wondered what sort of life Lucy would have if she was to join his guild, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his lacrima communicator in order to contact the guild

''Hey Gray'' said a female voice

''Hey Mira, is the old man around?''

''He's in his office sorting out some paperwork is there something I can do to help?'' Replied Mira

''Maybe...'' he sighed. ''This mission is getting messy, the client's daughter is planning on running away''

''That's a shame, Gray'' she said with sadness

''Yeah I know but the thing is she's going to get a place in Magnolia and I was going to talk the old man about it all seeing as she's a celestial wizard''

''Well the master has never turned anyone away and let's be honest most of us are runaways in a way'' said Mira

''Yeah you've got a point there'' he replied with a smile knowing his guild was a family to him. ''Thanks Mira''

''Anytime Gray and take care you hear me''

''You worry too much'' he smiled, the hung up and couldn't help smiling knowing that was something he could do to help. He tossed the lacrima communicator back into his bag then lay down on the bed and sighed with a smile. He stayed like this for a while just as his eyes started to close there was a knock at the door.

Gray sat up and answered it, to find Lucy wearing a white dress, her hair was down.

''Wow'' he muttered, her face turned red as she looked down at her feet

''Thanks, I was hoping you wouldn't mind putting a shirt on and joining me in the garden?''

Gray looked down and realised he was shirtless, ''Shit'' he muttered as he turned around to find and to grab the shirt that was crumpled in a heap on the floor

''And to think you were doing well keeping your cloths on for once''

Gray couldn't help but laugh at her words, he only did up half the buttons as the pair walked through the gardens in silence, Gray knew something was wrong with Lucy as she had a look of great sadness about her, they finally found themselves in the middle of a labyrinth with a fountain and a smaller statue similar to the first one he found Lucy kneeling by. He decided to sit down on the bench and just watched her as she took off her shoes and placed them by the bench

''This is for you mum'' she smiled

Lucy took a deep breath as her hands started to glow a golden colour, she slowly raised them then clapped them together above her head, sending what looked like thousands of stars into the sky, she started to do a elegant dance, sending more into the sky with not just her hands but with her feet as well, some of the dust she created glowed in her hair and on her dress, Gray watched in awe as in all his years of being a wizard he had never seen anything like this.

Afterwards Lucy turned around to face Gray, he smiled at her but he soon realised that she was crying, he got up and hugged the celestial wizard before him.

''This time of year is always hard for me'' she whimpered

''It's alright'' he said as he tried to stoke her hair to calm her down


	2. Taste of Freedom

Gray wondered around the garden late at night, he could still picture the pained expression on her face as she was forced to dance with a blonde young man, as he was hired to be her bodyguard he was forced to watch her dance with the man and was forced to bite his tongue when the same man wanted to take a private walk in the gardens.

He found himself standing before the grave of Layla Heartfilia

''I hope I'm doing the right thing'' he muttered

A few droplets of rain started to fall and Gray couldn't help but smile at that thinking that they were tears of joy rather than sadness from night sky, he slowly approached the estate and looked up at the Celestial Wizard's bedroom, then quickly glanced around to see that no lights were on at all. He found himself a quiet corner of the garden and stood there so he could watch and wait for the signal that he and the butler had agreed to.

He felt like he had been there for hours until a light suddenly switched on, he could see two figures moving around the room, the window then opened

''It's now or never'' she muttered, as she threw a bag out of the window then a line of fabric

Gray couldn't help but silently chuckle to himself as she could hear her complaining.

''Finally'' she sighed, she picked up her bag and started to walk away from her home

''Lucy'' called Gray who was still stood in the shadows

''Gray?'' she asked

Gray stepped out looking very smug, ''I did tell everyone that I would escort you to Magnolia'' he said as he bowed

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at him as he was being over dramatic

Lucy shivered a little due to the cold night air, so Gray took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders

''Come on we should get you out of here''

Lucy nodded at him, he grabbed her bag as well as her hand, as the pair started to use the shadows to hide themselves to make sure no one could follow them, even if the entire staff were on their side. Gray was tired but he swore to himself that he would sleep once Lucy was safe in her new home. They spent all night walking towards Magnolia as they were well aware that taking a train was a bad idea as it could have been traced back to Lucy's father, they made a point to keep to the trees and spent a night sleeping under the stars as they were too exhausted to go any further. Lucy used Gray's lap, as her pillow while Gray closed his eyes leaning against a tree, something that he regretted the next day.

They were both feeling the effects of sleeping in the woods as they walked around the town of Hargeon, a simple port town. They had discussed taking the train from here as they didn't think it could be traced back to Lucy's father. However Lucy just had to visit the magic shop there as she was determined to gather every celestial key she could and make her mother proud

''I built this shop to sell to the wizards to might pass by, I have all the latest stock here little lady. This colours magic is popular with the girls, they all seem to like it'

''I what I want are powerful gate keys

''Well that's a rare request

The store owner pulled out one key

''It's the little doggie''

''It's twenty thousand jewel''

Lucy brought it with what little money she managed to grab before she left her father's house

As they started to head towards the train station they came across a crowd of women screaming about someone called Salamander

''Please tell me that idiot isn't here?'' muttered Gray

''Who?'' asked Lucy

''Igneel is that you?'' shouted a pink haired boy

''Oh crap'' muttered Gray as he face palmed himself

The boy barged his way through the crowd, then before Gray could explain to Lucy who he was, the girls started to beat the boy up

''You idiot that's Salamander from Fairy Tail'' said one woman

''What?'' shouted Natsu

''Oh shit'' said Gray who lowered his head as a few girls started to scream

''You're not Fairy Tail'' barked the pink haired boy

''Natsu's at it again'' said a blue cat who landed on Gray's head

''Hey Happy''

The cat couldn't help but smile as Gray raised his hand and patted the feline on the head, Lucy couldn't believe that she had just seen a flying cat and to top it off it spoke as well. While Gray acted as if it was nothing strange.

''Lucy this is Happy'' said Gray as he pointed at the cat ''and the pink haired moron is Natsu''

Lucy was about to say something then Gray rushed in front of her and raised and ice shield to protect her from a fire attack. Natsu quickly ate the fire that was conjured. Natsu was clearly annoyed that the mage before him claimed to be of Fairy Tail as he shouted for his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist attack, causing destruction to a huge part of the town

''You just had to overdo it didn't you'' muttered Gray

''Argh damn it, I was trying not to destroy stuff''

''That's Natsu for you'' smiled Happy

''We better get out of here'' said Gray as he grabbed Lucy's hand

''Not arguing with you there'' replied Natsu as they could hear a large group marching towards them.

Gray paid for their tickets as they hurried onto the train, the moment it started to move Natsu went green in the face

''I swear I'm never taking the train again'' he mumbled

''You say that every time'' said Happy who seemed quite comfortable sitting on Lucy's lap, with Gray next to her

''I mean it Happy''

''Yeah right'' the cat responded

Gray slouched in his seat, which gave Lucy the opportunity to lean on his shoulder as she started to fantasise about what life would be like in a registered guild.

After a few hours, they finally reached Magnolia, Lucy helped get Natsu off the train, then let go of him the moment she laid eyes on the town, she took a few steps forward and took it all in, forgetting that she had been keeping Natsu on his feet. The moment she let go, Natsu hit the ground hard which caused Gray to laugh openly, neither of which she noticed. Happy flew over just as Natsu came round

''Come on let's head to the guild, Happy'' cheered Natsu

''Aye, Sir'' replied Happy

''To the guild'' smiled Lucy as she turned to face Gray who was about to say something

''Alright, but I warn you it can get a little crazy''

Lucy smiled, then grabbed her bag and walked beside Gray, as they followed Natsu

At the guild Hall Lucy couldn't believe she was standing in front of the guild she wanted to join, she could hardly contain her excitement. The new friends and adventures that awaited her.

Natsu suddenly kicked the doors wide open to the guild

''We're back'' shouted Natsu

He ripped his bag off his back then approached another member of the guild

''What it was just a rumour I heard'' the mage argued back,

''Natsu calm down'' barked Gray

''Gray your cloths'' shouted a brunette who was sat at the bar drinking, Lucy recognised her to be Cana Alberona, infamous for being the ultimate drinker.

''Stay out of this ice princess'' Natsu punched the mage who was knocked into Gray, then started to beat up Natsu

It wasn't long before everyone had joined in with the brawl, all except Lucy. A small man intervened by crushing Natsu and a few others under his giant foot. The man looked down at Lucy and smiled then he returned to his normal size.

''You must be Lucy, Gray told me a great deal about you'' she smiled

''Thank you'' she replied

''Now listen up brats'' he shouted then jumped onto the balcony above. ''These are yet more complaints from the Magical Council, it seems they are unhappy about the amount of destruction that you've been causing. But you know what to hell with them'' with that The Master set the papers on fire which Natsu ended up eating. ''If we follow their way we restrict ourselves and that's not what Fairy Tail is about'' The master raised his hand and pointed his finger in the air which the rest of guild copied

Mira walked over to Lucy and placed a pink Fairy Tail guild symbol onto her hand, she couldn't help but smile with relief as she gently rubbed it just to make she wasn't dreaming. As the day wore on everyone slowly introduced themselves to Lucy and she to them. Once the party was over Gray walked Lucy to her new home

''I know this is going to sound weird but can you stay here tonight?'' she asked

''Um, sure''

Lucy started to unpack more of her things into her new house, then started to run herself a bath.

''I can't believe I'm free'' she muttered

Then she went off to bed


	3. Duel

It was late at night when Lucy woke up screaming, Gray rushed into her room to see that she was still in the grips of her nightmare, he ran to the bed and started to gently shake her awake.

''You're ok'' he kept saying over and over again

''Gray it was horrible'' she cried then collapsed into his bare chest

''It's alright it was just a nightmare'' he said gently as he started to stroke her sweat stained hair to calm her down

Lucy was shaking violently in his arms as the tears flowed down her face

''It's alright you're safe now'' he whispered

She slowly started to calm down after a while and Gray's hold on her body loosened, then she looked him in the eye and offered him a weak smile

''Thanks'' she whispered

Gray kept her close until she pulled away, she wiped the loose hair away from her face which allowed Gray to make himself more comfortable as he leaned on her bed

''You want to talk about your nightmare?'' he carefully asked

''It's silly really, it was about someone kidnapping me and forcing me to marry someone thanks to my father'' she added a fake laugh to make her feel like it was a ridicules nightmare

''You should try and get some more sleep, it's been a long day'' he smiled

''Gray?'' she called ''... Would you mind sharing this bed with me tonight?'' she nervously asked

Gray rubbed the back of his head as he was just as nerved by the idea of sharing a bed with the gorgeous blonde before him.

''Move over then''

Lucy moved over and happily shared the duvet covers with the ice make mage, he slept on his back as Lucy rolled onto her side making sure she faced the window and closed her eyes tight in order to make sure she went to sleep as fast as possible. Somehow in the middle of the night as they were both deeply engulfed by sleep, Lucy must have moved his arm as she woke up facing him as she used his shoulder as her make shift pillow.

Lucy gently leaned on her elbow as she woke up as couldn't help but watch Gray deep in sleep, he was dead to the world, so Lucy gently climbed out of bed making sure she didn't wake him and grabbed a fresh set of cloths, then headed to her bathroom to freshen up. Once she had her bath and washed her hair, she quickly dried herself off and got dressed to find Gray was awake and waiting for her to be ready

''How long have you been awake for?'' she asked

''Not long'' he yawned. ''Come on we can get some breakfast at the guild, seeing as you haven't got any groceries in yet

The pair made their way to the guild hall, Lucy was almost skipping in her step as she was a little overly excited to spent her first full day in her new guild and make new friends. Gray and Lucy both ordered pancakes which they ate quite happily in-between their conversation about how the guild worked which Mirajane was quite happy to add to here and here.

Natsu and happy walked in and quickly devoured their breakfast of fire and fish, then approached the request board, a small boy stormed into the guild angry but clearly showed a worried face

''Makarkov where's my dad?'' asked the small boy as he approached the master who was sat on the bar

''He's on a mission boy, you should go home and wait for him''

''But he should have been back by now'' the boy pleaded

''He's a wizard Romeo, and you're a wizard's son, he'll return soon I'm sure''

Romeo ran out of the guild crying, Makarov revealed where the boy's father had taken a mission which caused something to stir within Natsu as he punched the request board then stormed out of the guild hall with a rucksack over his shoulder and a very confused Happy behind him

''What was that about?'' asked Lucy

''Natsu sees a lot of himself in Romeo. When Natsu was very young he found a red dragon who took him in and taught him about magic, culture and even language, then one day he left and Natsu is still searching for his foster parent''

''Igneel'' muttered Lucy

''That's his name'' sighed Mirajane

Lucy started to ask more questions about some of the other Guild members as she soon realised that the white haired bar maid was almost a mother to many of the guild members due to how she spoke of them, while poor Gray was forced to listen to the conversation as he was desperately trying to wake up

''Excuse me I'm looking for a Gray Fullbuster?'' asked a well-dressed man who approached the bar and looked at Mira, not without checking her out first

''Yeah, that's me'' said Gray a little unfazed as he spun round on the bar stool

''Where is my fiancé?'' he ordered

Lucy's ears perked up when the well-dressed man asked for his fiancé, so Lucy in turn turned around on her chair and knew exactly who the man was

''Ethan what are you doing here?'' she asked

Ethan grabbed her wrist and started to walk out of the guild

''I'm taking you home to your father, then we'll be married as was agreed upon''

''I'm not going anywhere with you'' said Lucy as she tried to fight him off

''Lucy Heartfilia, our father's agreed to this and I will honour them by taking you back to where you belong not in this hole''

''This is my home now'' said Lucy as she finally freed her hand and took a few steps backwards

Gray was already on his feet, his shirt unbuttoned preparing for a fight

Ethan clearly ignored Lucy's words as he grabbed her wrist a little harder a second time and started to drag her out of the guild

''She's not going anywhere with you'' barked Gray as he stopped the pair by placing his hand on Ethan's shoulder

Ethan let go of Lucy allowing her to go back into the guild and stand next to Mira who was almost using her own body to shield Lucy away from the intruder

''You need to know your place'' he smiled

''And you need to learn the meaning of get lost'' Gray yelled as he punched the man in the face.

He was thrown out of the entrance of the guild by the punch, when he landed on the ground he brushed his thumb across his lip due to the sting from his freshly split lip

''Do you really think you can stop me from taking back what is rightfully mine?'' Ethan said with a smirk on his face

''Lucy doesn't belong to anyone'' Gray threatened

Ethan slowly got back to his feet and drew a sword, Lucy gasped as she threw her hands over her mouth, then he held the sword to Gray's chest. Gray seemed to understand what Ethan was implying as he was now longer wearing a shirt and he used his ice make magic to create his own sword. Then proceeded to walk out of the guild slightly rolling his shoulders as he prepared to fight the man before him.

Lucy took a few steps forward, Mira stayed close at hand and a few other guild members followed suit as they wanted to see this fight.

''Gray is going to get hurt'' said Lucy who was trying hard not to cry

''He'll be alright'' replied Mira with a stern expression

Lucy was forced to watch Gray parry and dodge various swings with the slim blade that was clearly designed to do as much damage as possible with very little effort while Gray's sword was hard to miss due to it's size and the material it was made from.

''You've improved since last time'' teased Ethan

''I didn't have a choice with someone like you paired with Lucy''

''Won't you ever learn a girl like Lucy doesn't belong with a mage of your station''

Gray was seeing red as he threw his arms out to forced his opponent to back off, he could tell that his opponent wasn't use to fighting someone with strength rather than skill while Gray wasn't use to the opposite, skill but no strength.

Ethan wiped his lips once more as the gash was still freely bleeding then charged Gray once again, who managed to parry each and every blow. Ethan's strength was slowly being depleted, the moment Gray found an opening he knew he had this fight in the bag as Ethan left his back exposed after a quick slash which missed the target allowing Gray to connect a wide slash across his back forcing Ethan to drop his rapier and fall to his knees.

''You know she can't stay here'' hissed Ethan

''She can do what she wants'' said Gray refusing to look at his fallen opponent as he dispersed his ice made sword

''She's mine'' shouted Ethan who charged Gray

Ethan managed to pick up his sword and stab Gray in the chest, causing Lucy to scream. Mira dropped her bodyguard status of Lucy and ran over to Gray to stop the bleeding

Lucy stormed over to Ethan as looked into his eyes with a smile on her face, Ethan placed his arm across Lucy's back almost to claim her as his prize

Before anyone knew it Lucy raised her knee to collide with Ethan's genitals, causing him to drop to his knees

''I am no longer a Heartfilia, I am Lucy of Fairy Tail and if I see you again I will leave you to my spirits''

Lucy turned on her heel and strutted over to Gray in order to help Mira take the still conscious Gray to the infirmary

''This isn't over Fairy Tail'' spat Ethan

The men of Fairy Tail parted ways to allow Mirajane and Lucy to walk past but made sure they covered the entrance with the guild master standing in front of the crowd giving the young man a stare down making sure he was well aware that his presence was no longer required, not that the men of Fairy Tail needed much encouragement after all they were a dysfunctional family


End file.
